By The Way, I Don't Wanna Know
by XbuttonsX
Summary: Sequel to Get Stoned. Vexen has had enough. Shall he finally get a backbone and get away? How does Luxord react? How does the drunken blonde get over the pain of what he has done?
1. By The Way

**A/N: Well, I didn't think that there would be a sequel for Get Stoned, but here it is. And there be a third on the way but I doubt I'd be able to get that out until after xmas. And it'll be in Luxord's POV. Hope you like this one and then that one when it gets here.**

**I don't own Kingdom hearts or the song. Hinder owns the song. I wonder what they'd say if they read this. –sigh-**

Do you have any feeling left in that cold, black, drunken soul of yours? Is there no more room for something so vile, so disgusting as I in your make-believe heart? Or do you value your booze over what we have? Then again, what _do_ we have? Does it even matter that I take your crap in stride, lying through my teeth for the injuries that you inflict when people ask? I could just as easily say it is you who beats me to a bloody pulp.

-

_In the winding down hours  
I let your heart down again _

"Vexen, are you sure you're alright?"

I look up to be met with intent blue orbs, a prying face framed with vibrant pink spikes inches from my own. I don't want him here right now. I groan slightly, slipping a hand up to cover the sore bruise that had spread across my cheek from the night prior when you had been in your outraged fit.

"I'm fine, Marluxia. Don't worry about it. You know how clumsy I am. I tripped and fell into a counter last night, that's all."

"No you didn't, Vexen. I know you. Why do you bother covering for him?"

I gape at him for a moment in shock as he grips my hand in his, tearing it away to show the angry defilement that adorns my features. He gives a laugh devoid of humour -more of disgust then anything - at my perplexed expression. He lets my hand drop and I rush it back up to the bruise even though we are, thankfully, the only two in the office.

_(What did I do to make a scene so gory?)  
(I'm no better than the ones before me) _

"You seriously don't think I would have found out by now? I _am_ friends with Axel, ya know. He's complained to me so many times about the way Luxord acts when he's down at the bar. Then I would always see you the next few days, jumping at every second sound, covered in bruises and what not. Doesn't take a genius to put those two together. So, Vexen, answer me this: Why do you keep crawling back to him?"

_Old habits die hard  
I always end up hating the end _

I can't help the slight growl that comes up from the back of my throat at his words. Turning away from the pink-haired prier, I close my eyes and shrink into a small, defensive ball, drawing my knees up to my chest on the tiny office chair, almost about to send myself sprawling onto the floor. He notices this and places his hands on the back of the chair, just to make it more steady.

"I-I ... I don't know. You and Zexion," I whisper. I can feel your eyes burning into my back

"What?"

"I want what you and Zexion have."

"How will you have that when you have to watch your every move around him in case you make a mistake and he decides to beat you within an inch of your life because of it? That isn't what Zexion and I share!"

"I know, I know. But he actually said it last night. He said he actually loved me."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to see you leave him. Maybe he thought you were getting fed up with his crap. I know _I_ would have left him ages ago."

"But that's just it. I'm not you. I'm not loveable or social. No one else would take me if I were to leave him. I'm a rotten piece of trash who deserves a lot worse then what he dishes out."

"Who's putting ideas like that in your head?!"

"No one needs to put them up there when I am only speaking the truth. His beatings are the best I could wish for at this point. I'd rather feel the pain of his fist then nothing at all."

_I'm in the middle of a breakdown  
Watching you scream  
In the middle of a breakdown  
Screaming at me _

Marluxia brings his hand to my face, connecting with a harsh, stinging slap against my cheek. I was finally sent sprawling to the ground, tears biting at my eyelids from shocked pain. He gasps, not even realizing what he has done until I scuttle away from him like a beat pup.

"Vexen? Vexen! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

"How do I know that? How do I know you aren't just going to turn out like him?" I screech, backing up against the wall. I shake when he reaches out, tears now falling freely from my jade orbs. Never would I have thought _he_ of all people capable of hurting me. I trusted him. But, because of that trust, I allow him to wrap his arms around my shaking, bawling form. Feeling my cheeks heat up when I realize he is rocking me, comforting words being hushed into my ear, I know what I must do.

_By the way  
What made you think you'd have it your way? _

_By the way  
Don't say I didn't warn you  
That I'll always stay the same _

-

Heart beating savagely in my chest, I sit, waiting, on the couch opposite the door - the one that I laid you down on last night. I want you to come through that door but at the same time I don't. My hands are writhing in each other, sweating profusely. I can feel the butterflies swirling around in my stomach, battering at the lining with their pristine wings of dust.

The lock clicks and the wooden barrier swings out of your way. You stop when you see me sitting where I am, an eyebrow quirked high in slight confusion.

_Speechless and frozen  
Uncomfortable silence again _

I shift my position so that my aching back isn't quite as straight as it has been for the past twenty minutes. Now that you are actually here, standing in front of me, I come to a loss of words. You take my hesitation to turn and hang your long, black trench coat on the coat-rack beside the door. I close my eyes and bring a hand up to cover my mouth so that I can go back to thinking about what it was that I was waiting to say.

"Vexen? Something up?"

_(What did I do to make a scene so gory?)  
(I'm no better than the ones before me) _

I know you'll hurt me. I don't want you to come near me. Shifting away from you when you get close, I feel the slight buzz of anger that surrounds you. A small shudder works its way through my body and I wonder how long it will take for you to get impatient. Not long, apparently, as you grab onto my shoulder, shaking me until I look at you.

"L-Luxord... I ..." Your name stops me cold. I can't do it. I lose my nerve and a new tear gathers in my jade eye.

"Vexen," you snarl out." Tell me what is going on."

"So quick to jump to conclusions, aren't you?"

A slap to the cheek is all it takes to shut me up. "What are you doing, Vexen? Why are there suitcases by your feet? A cousin staying with us or something?"

"Luxord, listen to me..."

_I'm in the middle of a breakdown  
Watching you scream  
In the middle of a breakdown  
Screaming at me _

I squint my eyes, waiting for you to slap me again as you _hate_ being told what to do. But you don't. That worries me more then if you had of hauled off and thrown me against the wall until I bled. At least that way I could tell what you were feeling.

"There isn't a cousin, is there?"

Your voice is so soft that it makes me shake. You let the grip on my shoulders slacken as you sit down beside me. You take my chin in one of your long, card-dealing hands, the other brushing away a falling tear.

_  
By the way  
What made you think you'd have it your way?  
And by the way  
Don't say I didn't warn you  
That I'll always stay the same _

I move my head from side to side slowly, letting my own hand fall to the handle of the suitcase nearest my foot. Not that I had that many belongings, I still needed two suitcases to take them all.

"I-I'm fed up, Luxord. I can't take it anymore. I-I'm ... leaving."

_It's time we both knew  
Can't stop what I started  
This time we both lose_

Your breath comes as a hiss as I state the last word. I take a deep breath and push away from the couch, getting shakily to my feet. But you can't have that, can you? You grab hold of my wrist and almost succeed in dragging me back down on top of you but I had braced myself for this. My toes bite into the carpet and I yelp, feeling almost as though my arm is being ripped off. I falter as I try to right myself and you take your opportunity, changing in a blink of the eye into the monster I know you as.

_  
By the way  
What made you think you'd have it your way  
And by the way  
Don't say I didn't warn you  
That I'll always stay the same _

Falling to the ground, I feel your weight shift to be on top of me. I yelp once more and the trickling tears come as a flood, making torrents down my cheeks. I feel myself be flipped onto my stomach and soon your breath is coming across my ear, causing me to cry out. Your hand weaves in through my blonde locks and tugs, yanking my face up off the floor.

"Shut up. You are not leaving! I forbid it! You are staying here for all eternity!"

Your free hand presses down on my lower back, making sure I stay in place as you bite at my neck, causing more tears to explode from my eyes until I think I can cry no more. I know you draw blood in a few spots as I feel the warm liquid trickling down my skin. "Can't let you leave. I can't!" There is a hint of hysteria in your voice as you straddle me, your hand working my jeans and boxers down enough to expose more of me. Your nails carve grooves in my skin, drawing more of the crimson life-force that rushes, pounding in my ears as I scream.

You press yourself against me before sitting on my hips, still stopping my movement while grabbing a pillow from the couch and shoving it into my still-screeching mouth, halting the loud noises. "You can't leave because I love you, Vexen. You can't leave someone who loves you."

_Battered and bruised  
Broken confused _

You've had your way with me and now you are spent, tears leaking out of your eyes and you cause me to cry a weak, stifled whimper when you pull out. A single sob shimmies its way out passed your lips and you cringe. Walking away, shaking your head, you send me a final look before falling back into a chair in the kitchen. I know, without even having to see, that there is a bottle of vodka in your hand and you will be hammered soon enough. I take this as my time to move. Even though every cell in my body is protesting to the thought of leaving just because it hurts my body with all the newly inflicted scraps and cuts and wounds, I force myself up onto my knees, then to my feet. Pulling my pants up around my waist, my fingers find the cases and I drag them to the door. I take the time to grab my long coat that matches yours and slip into my knee-high boots.

"V-vexen?"

You're standing at the doorway to the kitchen, bottle in hand, just as I knew it would be. Your shoulder is resting against the wooden frame and tears are glistening in your icy blues. I shudder and jet my hand out to grab the knob.

"Vexen, don't go. Please? I-I'm sorry. I've been a horrid person! I know I have but I can change! I promise I can. Just don't leave me! Look, I'll even stop drinking! For you, I would!"

With this, you turn and go to the sink, hysteria still lining your voice. You glance back to make sure I'm still watching and break the seal on the surprisingly-unopened alcohol. The amber liquid bubbles from the bottle and down the drain. When the last drop makes its way from the glass, you look back at me. Your gaze sends shockwaves through my system and I want to drop everything and just run to you. But I can't. Not after what you just did to me. I shake my head and twist my wrist, causing the barrier to part before me. My name escapes your lips in a strangled cry but I hear no more as I slip away into the night.

_The same, the same,  
I'll always stay the same  
(battered and bruised)  
The same, (broken confused), the same _

-

"Of course, of course! Marluxia, he's here! Come in, Vexen. Make yourself at home."

His kind voice makes me give a small smile despite the pain I'm in. The slate-haired man leads the way through the main hallway to where Marluxia is awaiting my arrival happily. His eyes go wide in shock, though, when they happen across the blood that spoils my clothes.

"Come, now, Vexen. Let's get you washed up."

I allow the pink-haired man to take me upstairs to their bathroom. He leaves me to clean my wounds. I take a glance in the mirror when I have stripped away my bloodied clothes and new tears - ones never thought possible after that torture- leak down my face. Scratches and bite marks line my back. I step farther from the mirror so as to take in my whole profile and shudder when I see the bloodied, ripped flesh of my rear.

_I didn't warn you that I'd always stay the same_

-----

TBC

-----

**A/N: He's away. He's finally away from that monster. Poor Luxord. I really do love him. I just can't get away from the creepy rapist. –sighs- Ah well. Next time it'll be Bliss (I Don't wanna know) again by Hinder. The plot just flitted into my mind. Want it out? Review. XD At least tell me what you thought of this fic. I liked it. Although, Vexen did get raped. Poor thing. **

**Happiness in the misfortune of others? That **_**is **_**German. – **_**Schadenfraude**_

_**Nikki, Avenue Q**_

**Tootles;**

**XbuttonsX **


	2. I Don't Wanna Know

**A/N: Hello, all! Poor Vexord fic. It has been so denied. :D But, it shall be the last to be updated before my final one-shot and then I take my leave for a while. Tell me what you think, right?**

**This chapter was inspired by Bliss (I don't wanna know) by Hinder, hence the title. But, I was too lazy to make it into a song-fic, so, here it is. :D**

**Dedication to my newfound Beta, the lovely Dreamer. :D She is amazing! XD **

**_%_%_%_%_%**

I had a tough day at work. Can you blame me for coming home drunk? I wasn't even _that_ bad. I'm not even that bad now. You've carried me back from the bar on more then one occasion and what do I thank you with? A coward. I repay all that you've given me with an imbecile that has to be drunk in order to get over his nerves and tell you he loves you. God, why do I have to be so weak? Yeah, last night, even though I was drunk out of my mind, I remember the words that slurred from my mouth. Sadly, I also remember the time before that, when I had to be dragged away, when I attacked you. God, Vexen, why did you never tell me to stop? I haven't been able to get the way you held me out of my mind. Sure, my boss got pissed off at me, but what can I do?

-

I can't help but stop at the bar on my way home from work. I know you are already waiting for me, but I need that drink. It's calling out to me but I want so desperately to see your beautiful face once again. I hesitate at the large door. A hand goes up and through my short, blonde spikes and I just stand there with my other hand resting on the handle.

"Ah, Luxord, starting early tonight, are you? Go in, then."

I groan internally as Xemnas walks up behind me, his dull grey flying behind him in the small draft he leaves behind himself. He claps me on the shoulder and hauls me into the fabulous bar, shouts coming to our ears in greetings. I sigh, allowing myself to be seated at the counter. Axel, the red-headed bartender this evening gives me a large, fake smile.

"Don't worry," I mutter. "I'm not staying."

"Oh, what a shame! But you must, Luxord! You just must!"

I let the grumble stay locked behind my lips. I know that my presence alone pisses the red-head off beyond any measure and he is only trying to keep me here for the money I waste on the wondrous toxins that they love to pump into my body. "No, I already told Vexen that I'd be home early today."

"But, you'll think up a wonderful lie just like every other time and waste the night away here, right, Luxord? You wouldn't leave a friend to wallow in slow business, would you?"

Hanging my head at the clap on the back I receive from Xemnas while Axel hands me a drink, I take the alcohol and down it. "There, now, could I please go? I don't feel like keeping him waiting tonight."

"Are you okay, man? You've never cared about him before. Damn, you threw a bottle at his head last night!"

A wave of guilt washes over me and I stand, bidding the two goodnight before taking my leave. Before I'm out the door, I can hear Axel being scolded for chasing away a valued customer.

-

There you are, waiting for me at the door. But, you don't look happy to see me. In fact, bags sit at your feet, a ruined expression plastered on your beautiful face. Your jade eyes pierce through me and I feel my stomach churn. I act as though nothing is whirling around in my mind but the only thought that can process itself is that you are leaving me. I speak, but I have no clue what it is that my brain tells my mouth to say. I don't mean to, but I get slightly angry when you move from me. You're crying. I don't see why. I don't see until I realize my hands are on your shoulders, shaking you. I snarl something, not meaning to sound as harsh as I do. You respond by something sarcastic, causing me to slap you. Why do I do it? I should never hurt you, my beautiful angel. But I do. You cry harder and it kills me.

I calm at the sight. I don't want to hurt you, Vexen, I don't. But I do. You cower away from me, afraid to be punished once more when you tell me to listen. Am I so much of a tyrant that I don't let you have a say? You cry ever harder so I sit beside you, gripping your chin softly while wiping away a stray tear.

"I-I'm fed up, Luxord. I can't take it anymore. I-I'm ... leaving."

Something snaps inside of me. I feel my whole being dissolve with this simple statement that shakes my world. You stand, a slender hand grabbing hold of a suitcase that is by your feet. Upon impulse, my hand snatches your wrist and attempts to drag you back to me. But, you resist, shocking me slightly. I feel a strange burning throughout my body as rage wells inside me. I shove you hard to the floor and you let out a harsh cry of pain, more tears flowing freely from your jade orbs.

You're screaming by the time I fall on top of you, flipping you onto your stomach, yanking out your blonde hair. But, it isn't me that is hurting you. It is some demon that has taken over. It bites at your neck, drawing crimson blood. It shoves you into the carpet, sitting on your hips, grabbing a pillow to stifle your hideous screaming. A hysteric, sarcastic snarl rips from its lips.

"You can't leave because I love you, Vexen. You can't leave someone who loves you."

-

I can't believe what is happening. I can't believe what I have done. You are still beneath me, but now, nothing moves except when I try to draw in deep, heavy breaths, stopping my own sobs from ripping loose. I can't help the noise that is emitted from my lips when you whimper that one final time when I pull from your body. I stagger to the kitchen and pull out the bottle of whiskey that hides under the sink before flopping down on a chair. I don't know what I was going to do with the bottle of amber liquid, but, I stop all movement when rustling comes from the living room. You are trying your hardest to move, sobbing all the while. It hits me hard that I have just raped you and tears start their journey down my cheeks, getting caught up in my beard of blonde. The rustle of your coat reaches my ears and I stand, leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen, my icy blue orbs falling on you.

Gaze falling down to the bottle in my hand, your face melts into something crude, a battle of your emotions rushing through your mind. Seeing this conflict I speak as your hand finds the doorknob.

"Vexen, don't go. Please? I-I'm sorry. I've been a horrid person! I know I have, but I can change! I promise I can. Just don't leave me! Look, I'll even stop drinking! For you, I would!"

As if to emphasize my point, I turn to the sink, emptying the unopened bottle of alcohol. When I finish, I turn back to you. Staring at me for a moment, the conflict rises through your being and you shake. I think for less then an instant you might stay, but then you turn, tears still running over your face as you rush from me, out the door, towards safety. I scream your name when the realization dawns on me that you aren't coming back as the bottle in my hand flies across the room, crashing in a thousand tiny pieces against the hard wall.

"_Vexen!" _Your name is a screech that rips from my lips and echoes through the night.

-

My eyes drift open slowly. Head pounding slightly, I roll over, my arm draping over where your body was supposed to be. Panic begins to course through my body when I realize you aren't here. "Vexen?" I whisper your name, thinking that if I say it quiet enough, you won't get too mad at me for waking you up. But, nothing moves. All is still in the room we once shared. It spins as visions from last night swarm around my brain, causing it to ache even more. I see you crying, bleeding, broken and horrified on the floor, cowering beneath me and it shakes me to my core. "Vexen... I… I didn't mean to."

Slowly do my feet move on their own, landing on the floor with a slight 'thud'. After you had left last night, I drank and drank. Never again, I vowed. Never again will someone get hurt because of me.

-

I have yet to touch a drop of that horrid life-ruiner since you have left me. It's been rough. Every night, I have no one to hold me; no one to hold. I miss you more than the alcohol, but, losing both at once is unbelievably difficult. The bar is right on my way home from work. So many nights I have been tempted to just stop by to drown myself in the hardest liquors they have just to get over the pain of losing you.

-

It has been a month and I have yet to have even the slightest sip of alcohol. But, I haven't heard from you, either. Why? I didn't think you would stay away for so long. It is unbearable. I know that I treated you horribly in the past, but people can change; if they really put their mind to it. And, God damn it all, I put my heart into it. God, did I ever put my heart into it. But, it didn't matter. You're still held up high where I can't reach you.

-

I moan when I roll through the covers. Why I still have such a large bed is beyond me. Wishful thinking maybe? I lay my hand where your body should be, next to mine, but the sheets are cold. You aren't there. I should realize by now that you aren't coming back. But there is still that one little shred of hope. I go about my morning routine, getting ready for work.

The day passes slowly, my ear being talked off by the big boss man. I'm the first from my shift to leave the office tonight. I contemplate taking a different route, one that doesn't drag me by the bar, but I sigh in defeat instead, heading off back to my lonely apartment.

-

"No, no, Marluxia. It's okay. I don't feel like going out!"

"I don't care. You need a night on the town. I'm the best one to give it to you!"

"What about Zexion?"

"What about him?"

"Won't he be jealous?"

"Zexion, jealous? Of what?"

"You spending all this time with me."

"Oh, he's fine. He's not worried in the least."

"Oh well. I'm still not going with you."

"Too late for that, Vexen, my friend. C'mon Zexion, help me out here."

-

It was a bad idea to come this way. I knew it was a bad idea to go passed the bar. I just knew it! I had this raw sense in my stomach that something would go wrong. And when Xemnas appeared at the other end of the street, there was no time to escape him.

"Luxord! You live! What a miracle it is to see you around again! Come in! Come in! Have a drink for old time's sake! You haven't been around in months!"

"N-No, Xemnas, it's alright. I'm just on my way home."

"No, you must! I insist! How about a few rounds on the house? Now, is there any way that you can resist such an offer?"

I slump my shoulders in defeat as, just as he had months ago, Xemnas claps a hand on my shoulder and steers me into the bar. "Get him the special, dear Axel. He deserves it!"

I shake my head at the beaming red-head behind the counter as he takes a glass and fills it to the top with a glistening amber liquid. A groan escapes my lips when Xemnas forces me to sit and stare down the drink sitting so innocently in front of me. The door opening behind us takes all attention away from the glass in front of me and I take this opportunity to slide it from the counter, into my lap, not spilling a drop.

"Well, I be, if it isn't Vexen! It appears tonight is just filled with surprises and reacquainting. And, Marluxia, how are you this fine evening?"

The pink haired demon in the doorway gives off a radiant smile that falters for only a second as his blue orbs travel over my presence. But, I can't see him as your jade eyes outshine his drabness any day. My resolve begins to break, but I come to my senses once I hear what the pink-haired man has to say. "Oh, dear, it seems tonight is not the best night to be coming out for a drink, then! Come, now, Vexen. Let us take our business elsewhere."

Seeing the hurt in your eyes as you stare me down, I rise, placing teh drink behind me on teh seat. This action causes a feral snarl to creep onto the demon's face, but I don't let it cross my mind. All I can think about is holding you once more in my longing arms. I advance, but this motion causes you to step back wearily. I put my hands up in a surrendering pose, a pleading expression crossing my features.

"Come on, Vexen. Let's go."

"No. There's no need. I was just leaving. Enjoy yourselves."

The words are out of my mouth before I even have time to process the thought. I head for the door, but stop when I'm about to pass you. I reach out slowly and stroke your chin with my hand before placing my lips to yours, stealing but a soft kiss from you before drifting away through the still open door. It doesn't occur to me that you could have found someone better then me in the months we've been apart, but, something inside me needed to just feel your body against mine once more. "I just want you to be happy," are the words that I hiss in your ear as I take my leave, almost fearing that Marluxia will turn on me and send me to the hospital.

"Be happy, for me, Vexen."

-

"Ah, that little-! Let me at him! Are you alright, Vexen? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

I shake my head, my fingers on my lips where your touch still lingered, your words hanging in the air. "He must have been sitting here, drinking his life away! That bastard! Wait till I get my hands on h-"

"Marluxia, wait."

"Wha-"

"He hadn't been drinking. There was no hint of alcohol on his breath."

"You mean…?"

"He was sober."

------

TBC

-----

**Dun dun dun! Woot! XD Finally, tis updated! Cheer! I shall work on Wake Up next. Shall be fun! What is in store for the seperated two? Will MArluxia find Luxord and beat him to a bloody pulp? Find out next time, will you? XD Another thanks to Dreamer. :D 3 Two songs this time. One is the song that it is based off and the other is just something. :D**

**I wake up with my heartbeat in my head, I reach for the bottle by my bed- **_**Bliss(I don't wanna know)**_

_**Hinder**_

**Drop the dagger and laugh at the blood on your hands, Romeo- **_**The Sharpest Lives**_

_**MCR**_

**Tootles;**

**XbuttonsX**


	3. Wake Up

**Last chapter! Of a great pairing. Not enough people care for this pairing while I try to sneak them in everywhere! I shall change the thoughts about Vexord, I know I will! Even though Luxen is more appropeiate, but I don't follow them there rules. :D So, enough of this. XD Dedicated to the wonderous Dreamer. Don't cry during Seven Pounds when you ever get to watching it! XD **

**Have fun in life! I shall miss you all! XD**

**^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^**

_"He hadn't been drinking. There was no hint of alcohol on his breath."_

"You mean...?"

_"He was sober."_

-

Y-you spent your night at the bar but ... you aren't drunk? What are the chances that this was the first time being back at this place? Could it be that you actually were true to your word and stayed sober all this time? Dear God, Luxord, please, say that this is true. Say that you actually cared about me. Please?

-

The second that I am from that place and the door shut, cutting us off from each other, tears dance at the corner of my eyes and I brake into a run, my feet going faster, speeding at their own accord. Seeing you again I realize just how deeply I have missed you. When our eyes locked, hot, bubbling regret flooded into my stomach, making me feel sick. The memories of my atrocity rip at my mind and I feel like I am about to be sick. How could I do something like that to you? You are too precious to destroy so easily. But I did, didn't I? I hurt you. I should die, shouldn't I? Would that make you happy? I could just step out and let myself be hit by a transport truck and let it take me away from you. Wouldn't that just solve all your problems?

-

"He's not drunk, Marluxia! He isn't!"

"So?"

"So, maybe he changed!"

"You can't just say that he has when you have no proof, Vexen. Why would you want him to, anyways?"

"I need to see him again. I need to be his. I miss him. I need him to have changed. I'll ask someone that would know Luxord better then you."

I turn from Marluxia, towards the grey-haired man who is pretending to converse with the busy bartender. I'm wanting so badly to believe you have changed for me, that you cared that much that you would change your whole being just to get me back. "Xemnas," my voice trembles. "Xemnas, tell me, does Luxord still come here every night after work?"

Xemnas looks up at me, mock surprise laden across his features. Axel looks about ready to clean a hole through the pearly glass he is rubbing as he glances between Xemnas and I; Marluxia standing by the door, scowl etched upon his lips, tapping his foot and his arms crossed over his chest. Butterflies rip through my being. What is making me so accepting of the thought that you have changed? So what if you haven't been drinking? You could still hurt me. Do I still deserve it?

"Why, no, Vexen, I haven't seen either of the two of you since that last time so long ago. We were starting to get worried about you."

"Worried about his money, you mean," Axel hisses, but receives none of my attention. My brain crashes on the fact that you haven't been back. You don't drink unless you have company. Have I been replaced?

"Vexen, just because he hasn't been drinking here doesn't mean he hasn't been drunk this whole time."

"That's where you're wrong. You don't know him like I do. You don't!" I cry, my body shivering and twitching as it longs to chase after you. I turn to the door, but the pink-haired man grabs my arm, hindering my progress. "Let me go, Marluxia."

"You'll just fall back into that same old lifestyle, ruining yourself? Getting hurt? Allowing him to hurt you?"

"No. Who would be so foolish to go back to that?"

"You, obviously," Axel sneers from behind the counter. The three of us shoot him a dirty look and he just smirks and raises his hands in defense. "Someone's got to point out the truth. Blockhead's too stubborn to see that that man would never change. Commit it to memory."

"Axel, out back, now. We have to have a talk."

Xemnas grabs Axel by the forearm and drags him out through the swinging double-doors. I turn back to the obstacle in my path, blocking me from you. He is glowering at me, trying his damnedest to keep me where I stand, to keep me safe and sane. But I can't allow him this, I can't just let you slip away from me again. I know that I left you, but, I didn't realize how much I really needed you. Did you need me? I don't care anymore. I saw how hurt you were when we walked in. Maybe you won't hurt me again. Maybe I'll be safe. Maybe we can be normal lovers and I won't have to fear for my life whenever I'm near you. Or am I just too optomistic for my own good? I meet his gaze, my jade orbs locking in fierce competition with his shining blue that place second in comparison to your sparkling crystals.

"Let me go, Marluxia. Please."

"I can't let you get hurt again, Vexen, I just can't. You are my friend. I just want what's best for you."

"You are keeping me from the thing that's best for me. Get your hands off me, Marluxia!"

I struggle, pulling my arm finally from his grasp and I slip out past him, ducking around him and run out through the door. "Luxord!" Your name escapes my throat in a roar. Then again, this time, rising in slight panic. A third time it rips from me, pure terror screeching. The fourth time your name drops from my mouth, it is nothing more then a pitiful whimper. Five times your name comes from my mouth but the fifth holds not but a sob.

-

"He's gone."

-

I saunter up the street, tears falling freely from my eyes, getting lodged in the bristles of my blonde beard. I must look a wreck as the few people that are out on the street at this time of day avoid me at all costs, whispering amongst themselves if they happen to be with someone. I don't care what any of them have to say. I am withering in my own pit of depression. Then I hear it. Your voice, piercing through all the haze. I turn at the sound of it. I am out of your sight, but I can see you perfectly fine. With each scream of my name into the cooling night air, a sting in my heart pierces though my chest. You fall to your knees, sobbing. The demon comes out, rushing to your side. His mouth moves, most likely words of comfort, but I hear you screech at him. I hear the words as though you were standing right here beside me instead of half a block away.

"He's gone."

You continue to scream at him, pummeling his chest in the end, but I can't stand any more of seeing you so hurt. I slip off into the gathering darkness, people still staring holes through my desolate frame. I finally make it to the door but I can't open it. Your words still echo through my disturbed mind. "He's gone." Those two words bounce off the walls of my mind like rubber balls, bound to go until they break through my sanity. I sit under the doorknob, my face in my hands as fresh tears explode from my eyes.

The transport truck idea isn't looking so sinful right now.

-

"C'mon, Vex. Let's get you back so you can go to bed."

"What if he comes back?"

"Who cares?"

"I'm not leaving, Marluxia."

"Stop being so damn stubborn. I'll tell Xemnas to send him over if he friggin' comes back, okay? Satisfied?"

"A little."

"Then, we'll get home?"

"I can't go home."

"What, why not?"

"You won't let me."

-

I give up, my resolve shattering. Dark has fallen completely and the streets are empty. No one to gaze upon me when I have broken. I rise slowly, expecting to turn and fall into bed, exhausted with all the crying and about ready to burst. I slightly shock myself when my legs turn me around and head down the stairs. I don't know where they are taking me but I couldn't care less. I just followed their will until they stopped outside a door. Confusion and comprehension shine on my features in the same moment. This house... this is the house I have been craving to visit for a long time now. But, why I am here so late at night? Surely the occupants of the house would be in bed by now. A light flickers in the living room and I know it to be the light of a television. So someone is awake. My hand goes up and rests against the door for a moment before drawing itself back to knock a loud, hammer knock.

I step back when the door opens after a few moments of my standing there in the chill of the night. The man that greets me goes stiff, his blue eyes wide as saucer-plates. Then the shock ebbs away and all that remains is a look of displeasure.

My voice has disappeared. I try so badly to make my mouth move when faced with this slate-haired man but nothing seems to work. Finally a voice calls from the living room, where the light of the television's flickering can still be seen.

"Zexion? Is it him?"

The man before me glares a moment longer before going to slam the door in my face. "Wait!" I bellow, all of my withheld voice erupting. He is stunned for a precious second, long enough for me to edge my foot between the door so that he can't close it all the way. A light shining down onto the street behind me from the floor above let's me know that you have heard my voice. Now, the moment of truth. Will you come to me?

"Z-Zexion, please. Let me see him. Please. Let me see him."

Ignoring the tone of pleading lost in my trembling voice, I step forward as he opens the door just the slightest of movements. But, this allows me to see the pink-haired demon standing behind him, at the bottom of the stairs.

"Go home. We're happier without you around. He doesn't want to come back to you."

"That's a lie! Don't listen to them, Luxord, please!"

You explode around a corner, looking as though you are about to fall, but you catch yourself at the last second, grabbing hold of the banister and just looking down at me, longing looming on your beautiful features. Your name is hushed from my lips and you smile at me, forgetting the two that hold you captive. The demon snarls at you to go back to bed, but you refuse, a fairytale Juliet, kept from your love. Is that what we are? Romeo and Juliet?

"What can I do to convince you things will be okay?" I ask, the slate-haired blockage glancing back at the demon before sliding from my way, allowing me into the dungeon with a nod of his head. The demon stares at him in shock and growls at his disobedience. I step forward, eyes staying locked with yours. Marluxia steps forward.

"Out of my house, slimeball! Go back to the gutters where you belong!"

I snap to attention and raise an eyebrow to the pink-haired man. "Marluxia, tell me why you have kept him from me."

"He has chosen to stray from you on his own, Luxord. Get that through your thick skull."

"Vexen, why don't you have your say in this? You haven't had one in a while, I'm sure."

"Can I come back to you?"

"Why would I say no?"

"Y-You've changed, haven't you? I won't get hurt anymore?"

"I shall throw myself in front of a speeding train before I harm you again."

You break into a grin and rush down the stairs, slipping past the raging monster and straight into my arms. To feel you, hold you, and know you are near me once more is unbelievable. I grip you in a hug, holding your head to my shoulder, new tears forming. "You're back, everything will be okay now."

-

"S'great to be back, ya'know?"

I hold you closer as you try to draw in your breath. I lay a kiss to your sweating forehead and smirk. "I love you, Vex. Never leave me again, okay?"

You nod, eyes already drifting closed. The last thing you do before slipping into a blissful doze is nuzzle closer to me.

-

"A whole year? That explains why my business is floundering! Why, Luxord, you truly must come by more often."

"Now, Xemnas, we both know that I shain't be what I once was. A nice supper with my darling fiancé is all I would be in need of tonight."

"Are you positive, good man?"

"C'mon, boss-man. I don't want him drunk again after being Luxord-free for a whole year!"

I smirk. Axel, still as bitter towards me as always, glowers as we move past the bar and into the dining room in back, Xemnas still trying to talk me into a drink or two. You gaze up at me and my heart still skips a beat when your jade orbs lock with my crystals. A wink passes through my eye and I hold you closer.

"Don't worry, Vex. I love you too much to ever get drunk again."

-------

The End

-------

**-stretches- 'Nother done. :D Proud? I am. Man, twas enjoyable portraying my OTP for KH. Too bad not many others like it's glory. -sadface- Everyone thank my lovely Dreamer for being a wonderful Beta. Drop in a review, for old time's sake? What'd'ya say? XDD *Note- Lyrics for Wake Up are slightly messed a little bit, but that's just because I didn't want another Wake Up bit. :D **

**Wake up, I'm pounding on the door, I'm not the man I was before, I won't hurt you anymore - **_**Wake Up**_

_**Three Days Grace**_

**Just waiting on an angel to take me out of my hell - **_**Heaven Sent**_

_**Hinder**_

**Tootles;**

**xbuttonsx**


End file.
